


The Silver Mirror

by girlycards



Category: Hellsing
Genre: F/M, Mirror Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:13:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22919758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlycards/pseuds/girlycards
Summary: Vampires can appear in modern mirrors due to their aluminum construction, but when Integra encounters a mirror made with genuine silver, Alucard can’t help but take advantage of it.
Relationships: Alucard/Integra Hellsing
Comments: 2
Kudos: 106





	The Silver Mirror

Visiting the seldom-visited rooms of the Hellsing mansion had become an escape for Integra, between missions and endless paperwork. Or seeking refuge in the attic, where old paintings were laid against each other without care. Someday, they could be restored and returned to their places in the barren hallways.

Sometimes, Alucard would manifest himself when she would find something he knew of. Or to pester her. Mainly the latter, but sometimes she would turn a canvas to the side only to feel the cool air of the attic become slightly more chilly. And then he would be there, bright red coat and all, leering at her. It didn’t frighten her, not that it ever had, although it should.

She had ventured into an older room in the east wing, which she had not visited prior. The door had been locked and even Walter did not know where the key was. One small pry bar and a flat head screwdriver later, she had managed to force the door open without damaging it.

The door opened to a windowless and rather empty room. Thankfully, the light still worked even if it flickered slightly at first. In fact, it was more full of dust and the summer’s heat than furniture. The only furniture was a simple wooden chair, and a linen cloth draped over what she presumed was a large painting propped against the wall.

She walked towards it, noting the expanse of thin dust on the wooden floor. She made an additional mental note to inform Walter to have it cleaned, and tugged at the corner of the linen, pulling away to reveal a nearly full length mirror. Her reflection looked back at her, clear but slightly discolored. ‘Strange,’ she thought, brushing her hand along the cold, slightly tarnished metallic frame.

“Silver,” she spoke out loud, and turned to see Alucard behind her. She glanced back at the mirror, seeing only herself.

“Indeed,” he said, stepping closer. Integra was too focused on the clinical aspect of a mirror that a vampire did not reflect in to notice him right behind her. And then he spoke again, and she could feel his cold breath on her ear, “A true mirror, master.”

“And?”

Alucard raised his eyebrow, smirking at her. “Simply stating the facts. I cannot see my reflection, but yours, master, is quite lovely.” His gloved hand reached for her chin, turning it back to face the mirror. A clear violation of his role, and Integra glared at him. She briefly glanced back at her reflection. How her face showed the light mark of his hand, although none was there. Just the dusty room behind her.

When Integra did not protest, his hand remained there, and his other hand reached around her other side, resting on her waist, wrinkling the fabric of her jacket slightly with his grip. His hand fell from her chin, pulling her back slightly towards him. To which Integra did protest slightly.

“Don’t wrinkle my suit.”

“I could take it off,” Alucard said, grinning a bit too much.

Integra narrowed her eyes at him slightly, “Dust will get on it.”

“There is a chair.”

“Do not take off my jacket.”

“I won’t take it _off,_ then.”

Integra stared back at the mirror as the buttons of her jacket were undone, and could feel the cool pressure of his body against her. The feel of his hands as they opened the jacket, and a hand reached to caress her breast almost immediately through her shirt. While she could not see the grin on his face, she could hear him inhale again to speak, and spoke before whatever vulgar thing he was going to say even left his lips.

“Alucard—“

“Do you not like your reflection?” Alucard questioned, his hand undoing the red fabric with more excitement.

Integra was silent, not giving him a reaction to the taunting question. She stared back at the mirror instead, avoiding Alucard as she watched the red fabric untie and the silver cross pin fall to the floor. The way her shirt unbuttoned, exposing her skin underneath. The outline of a hand as the cool, gloved hand found its way into her bra and to her bare breast.

”Tell me, master,” he asked again, “Do you like your reflection?”

“It is simply my reflection,” Integra said, stiffening slightly.

“You’ve never seen yourself like this?” he said, his other hand running through her hair, “The way your cheeks flush.”

Integra glared at him again. The faint warmth of her cheeks was quickly becoming hotter.

“My beautiful master,” he said, reaching the end of her hair, and running his hand through it again. The hand on her breast slipped out to finish unbuttoning her shirt the remainder of the way. Integra looked away from the mirror, and away from Alucard. An unmistakable hardness pressed against her backside as he moved against her more intentionally. When he pressed his hips against her, he emphasized his words, “So beautiful.”

“Do you think flattery will get you everywhere?” she sneered back.

“It’s not flattery if it is true, master,” he said, unbuttoning and unzipping the front of her pants. The movements were eager and rushed, “And it has gotten me _this_ far.”

“Don’t flatter yourself, either.”

“I believe I was busy flattering you.”

Integra was still looking away from the mirror when his gloved hand slid into her underwear. The fabric of his gloves was surprisingly smooth when it met a pleasant, warm slickness. “Look at yourself, master,” he encouraged, the movement of his fingers gentle and teasing.

Integra finally looked back at the mirror. Her blouse opened, one of her breasts nearly out of the cup of her bra. The front of her pants pulled down slightly, and completely undone. The slight glimmer of sweat from both the warm room, and now this. She didn’t break contact with her reflection when Alucard’s movement became slightly more deliberate, and she could feel him grinding against her.

A moan fell from her lips before she could stop it, and she looked away again. She felt an arm around her waist, and she couldn’t tell where it was coming from as she let herself fall back against him slightly. She could hear Alucard make a small grunt of pleasure, still rutting against her. She could feel her pants being pulled down further, and bare skin brushing against the small of her back. And, when she looked in the mirror. Nothing but herself, looking wrecked.

She felt the cool, soft smoothness of his glove push into her, and rocked against it. Her breaths were quickening into pants, and he continued to impale her with his fingers to match the urgent rocking of her hips.

She was too emersed in pleasure to look anymore, letting her eyes fall shut even when she was sent over the edge with a sharp inhale. Or to notice the brief cold sensation as Alucard came, rocking against her body. Or the way his shadow arms enveloped her as she fell back into him fully.

**Author's Note:**

> It’s not an Alutegra fic if there is not a gratuitous use of the word impaling. I hope you enjoyed this work!


End file.
